


Dark of the Night

by whatwhatinthebuttbutt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwhatinthebuttbutt/pseuds/whatwhatinthebuttbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Dave Jade. Dave comes home late at night with Jade waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark of the Night

Dave gently closed the door. He was just getting back from the club he works at. Jade must of been waiting for him because she was sleeping on the couch. She looked so small when she slept. Dave picked her up to take her to the bedroom. She started moving in his arms.  
"D...Dave?" Jade asked   
"Yes" Dave said quietly.  
"Where were you?   
"I had to work late" he said assuringly  
Jade yawned "did you have fun?"  
"Yea,but you weren't there."  
Jade giggled "don't be so cheesey" she teased.  
"Whatever." He answered  
Dave set her down on the bed and she pulled him down into kiss, He kissed back. He knew what always happened when jade was like this. He tried to sit down next to her but she had gotten up and pushed him onto the bed. She climbed on top of him and kissed him deeply,He ran his hands up and down her sides,grazing over nipples getting a satisfying moan from jade every time. She started undressing as Dave did the same, she pushed him onto his back and climbed atop of him rubbing against his length. Both of them were getting more and more excited. Jade sat up and slowly slid Daves member inside of her. She did so for minutes, hands on dave chest for support. She went faster, practically bouncing on Dave, letting out moans with every bounce. Dave flipped her over to be on top, He thrusted deep into her, she bit her lip almost drawing blood. She gasped loudly with every thrust. Dave wouldn't last much longer, and neither could Jade. Jade had climaxed, Dave grunted as her walls contracted around him. A few more thrusts and he had climaxed. They both lay together, panting.Jade leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. They both fell asleep within minutes.  
The end (maybe for now)

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt really know how to end it so i might make a sequal to it


End file.
